


after the last midtown show

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1st Year Isak, 3rd Year Even, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Penetrator!Even, Slight pining, Vilde and Isak are friends in this kind of, i love this ahhhh, i really like this oops, jonas is a dork who outs isak to even, like isak likes even, out!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: "I know he's not the one you're pining for though. You want Even right? He's pretty. I bet you could get him. You should come to the penetrator's party this weekend. He'll be there, and maybe if you're lucky you'll be able to get your dick sucked." Vilde, quite frankly, had no filter. She said what she thought even though it made Isak wanted the ground to swallow him up as soon as she said pretty much anything."Yeah sure whatever. I'll go. Who knows, maybe you can get with William then?" Isak raised his eyebrows. Vilde just giggled at him, collecting her things and walking away.AKA: Even is part of the penetrators, and Isak is in love with him and his gorgeous face





	after the last midtown show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPSareMyDrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPSareMyDrug/gifts).



> I was sent this prompt on tumblr and I love it so much. I really hope this is what maybe some of you are looking for.  
> I dont think I got Vilde right as a character and I'm really sorry about that.

"He's just so hot, you know. I made out with him once and woah!" Vilde gushed, both of them watching the group of boys walk across the courtyard. 

Isak just sighed staring at the tallest of the group. The one with gorgeous blond hair, looking like a t-bird, and somehow a baggy penetrator's hoodie. He knew that this wasn't the boy Vilde was drooling over, but he still pretended to care and nodded at her words. 

"I know he's not the one you're pining for though. You want Even right? He's pretty. I bet you could get him. You should come to the penetrator's party this weekend. He'll be there, and maybe if you're lucky you'll be able to get your dick sucked." Vilde, quite frankly, had no filter. She said what she thought even though it made Isak wanted the ground to swallow him up as soon as she said pretty much anything. 

"Yeah sure whatever. I'll go. Who knows, maybe you can get with William then?" Isak raised his eyebrows. Vilde just giggled at him, collecting her things and walking away. 

-

Isak pushed his way through the crowd, having lost Vilde about twenty minutes ago. He just wanted to get to the kitchen and get another beer in him. He got to the doorway watching his feet, before running into something solid. 

"Hey what the fuck. Sorry, excuse me." Isak heard. He looked up and locked eyes with gorgeous blue. 

Isak breathed out a soft 'shit' while Even moved to the side, gesturing for Isak to walk past him in to the kitchen. Isak walked in and Even followed close behind. Isak reached for a beer close to him, while Even stood a little too close and reached over his shoulder for a bottle on the other side of the table. 

"Your names Isak right? I'm pretty sure that's what your friend said, the one with the eyebrows?" Even asked. Isak was slightly shocked that Even knew his name, but even more shocked that Jonas had been talking to Even. _Shit what had he told him?_

"Oh yeah, Jonas. Did he tell you wonderful things about me?" Isak said tipping up his chin. 

"Oh you know, only that you have amazing rapping skills and a huge boner in your heart for me." Even stated seriously. 

Isak spluttered out his sip of beer.  _That little shit._  

"It's okay Issy, I promise. I have a massive boner for you." Even pressed his chest to Isak's back. 

"So you've heard about my rapping? If you ever want to be impressed, hit me up." Isak was flushed crimson but managed to hold his composure. 

He turned around, eyes connecting with Even's again. He felt lost and found all at once. Even reached a hand up and softly touched Isak's cheek. It seemed as if Even was leaning in to kiss Isak. Isak could hear his heart race and feel it all through his body. It felts like time had stopped. 

They split apart swiftly at the sound on something falling in the room. They both looked up to see Vilde standing there with makeup streaming down her face. Isak knew that something had happened and he couldn't just leave his friend. He gave Even an apologetic look before walking over to Vilde. Even just left the room, letting Isak deal with his friend. 

Isak lead Vilde outside, holding onto her shoulders as she cried. They sat next to each on the curb.

"Isak he, he, he forgot who I am. I was trying to flirt with him and he just asked me who I am. I just, I just want him so badly Isak. What did I do wrong?" Vilde sobed. 

"You didn't do anything okay? He's just a dick. It's okay." Isak tried to comfort her. 

-

On Monday morning Vilde walked up to Isak.

"Hey Isak, I'm so sorry about Friday. I messed up your chance with Even. It seemed like you guys were getting close." She apologised. 

"Nah man it's cool." No it wasn't. "He was just being a little strange. Jonas told him I like him."

"No way! You know he's totally into you? You guys are so going to hook up."

"Maybe, but Vilde that's not what I want really. I mean sure it would be great. But I also want a relationship. To be able to hold him and sleep and call him mine. It's not gonna happen though. I'm sure he's straight. He was probably just really drunk on Friday, probably had no idea what he was doing." Isak had been trying to rationalise what happened in the kitchen all weekend and had convinced himself it was because of alcohol. 

"Oh really Isak Valtersen? You want a relationship? Who's the lucky guy you want so badly?" 

Isak turned sharply. He looked up straight into those same blue eyes from a few nights ago.  _Shit shit shit._

"Who do you think Even? Take a guess!" Vilde said, way too cheery for the situation. 

"Couldn't. And to be frank, which I'm not I'm Even, I don't want to know if it's anyone else but me." This confused Isak.  _Who would it be if it wasn't you. You're the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen._

"Anyway, I'm hear to ask you Isak, do you have a number that I could possibly message to see you sometime outside of school?" Even asked, raising his eyebrows, them kind of disappearing into his beanie. 

"Oh um, er.." Isak just stuttered out some sounds. He wasn't sure if this was really happening. He'd been crushing on Even since he transferred here, and now he was asking for his number. Shit. 

"Yes he does. Obviously he has a brain damage or something right now. Here, I'll put it in your phone for you." Isak was so grateful for Vilde. 

He watched as Even walked away, with the most charming smile on his face, so wide you could see almost all his teeth and his eyes were almost completely closed. 

-

**Fra ukjent**

Hey Valtersen. Finally got the balls to message you. 

I was thinking. 

Do you maybe want to continue what started on Friday?

Maybe tonight? Get dinner. I'll pay.

Isak knew these messages were from Even but he really didn't know how to answer the messages sent to him, so he decided to play dumb. 

**Til ukjent**

Sorry, who is this?

**Fra ukjent**

the man of your dreams

Even Bech Næsheim.

**Til Even <3**

Ah, okay.

What time do you have in mind then?

Isak was so glad that they were texting, not face to face, as he was moving around his bed, doing some kind of happiness karate.

**Fra Even <3**

18.00

Be ready for me.

Wait, I'll need your address. 

I'm obviously picking you up. 

**Til Even <3**

Oh right 

You know kaffebrenneriet?

I'm right around the corner from that.

Just buzz in down the bottom to floor 3.

If it's not me who answers, say you're here for me.

**Fra Even <3**

Okay. I'll see you soon then x

Isak couldn't believe the conversation that just took place. He also couldn't figure out if this was a date or just hanging out. He panicked breifly before looking at the clock and seeing that it was 17.47. Even would be there soon and Isak needed to get changed. 

He jumped out of bed quickly removing his pajama's and walking over to his closet and picking out clothes. They weren't particularly formal, but they weren't casual clothes either. The perfect middle ground. 

He was just about ready when he heard the buzzer go off. He jumped into his jeans, pulling them up as he ran to the intercom near the front door. He really didn't want Esklid or Linn answering it. 

"Uh Hi?" He said into it, hoping it was Even not someone else. 

"Isak! Hi. I'm here. Are you ready?" It was Even. Thank god. 

"Yeah, I just need my shoes and phone. Do you want to come up or just wait down there and I'll come down?"

"I'll wait for you. Don't be too long."

-

Their dinner was really wonderful. They got kebab and sat on a bench outside of Nissen. They told ridiculous stories about shit their friends had done and talked a little about their families. 

Now they were walking back to Isak's apartment. Even reached out and grabbed Isak's hand. Isak stopped walking and looked up at Even as if to ask 'Are you sure?'. Even gave a slight nod and the boys kept walking. They got to the front of Isak's building and stopped.

"Thank you for coming out with me Isak. I can't believe I finally got some time with you." Even said. 

"What do you mean? Finally got time with me?" Isak questioned, leaning away from Even a little. 

"Yeah, well I've sort of been interested since my first week at Nissen. The boys all know, they've been trying to get me to talk to you all year. When Jonas told me you liked me I knew there was a chance something could happen. I acted on emotions at that party because it seemed like a comfortable setting. I'm glad now that it didn't happen at the party, because now I know more about you and can say I really do want a relationship with you. Isak, do you think you would do me the honour of trying at the least to be boyfriends?"

Isak didn't reply, he has tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He just pulled Even's head close to him and kissed him. There was so much passion and desire within that kiss. Isak felt like his world was falling into place perfectly now. They fit together so well. 

"So, do you want to come up to my apartment and learn more about me?" Isak said suggestively after pulling away from the kiss. 

"Oh. Moving forward quickly are we? Sure. Lets go up."

-

Surprisingly nothing happened that night. The boys lay together telling more stories and talking about their existentialistic and nihlistic thoughts. Isak had his head resting on Even's chest and fell alseep to the sound of his heartbeat and the motion of his even breaths.

The next morning they had both woken up and Isak decided they needed food. Isak rolled out of bed, kissing Even briefly.

"I'll be back soon okay. Getting food. Anything in particular you want?" 

"Uh, not really. Just be back soon please." 

Isak got up and pulled the nearest hoodie over his head. Both him and Even had fallen asleep wearing nothing but their boxers.

Isak walked out into the kitchen, running into Eskild. 

"Oh wow Isak, sleeping with a penetrator wow. Who is the lucky guy?" He inquires, wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

It was at that point that Isak realised he had put on Even's penetrator hoodie. This made strange warm feelings well up in his chest. He didn't even answer Eskild as he grabbed two muesli bars and bottles of water before walking back into his room. 

"Wow, you look good in my hoodie there babe."

Isak giggled and wiggled his hips walking over to the bed and laying down next to Even. 

"I just might have to keep it then."

"Oh you definitely will have to." Isak giggled again and rolled over to kiss his boyfriend. How good it felt to call him that.

 

 


End file.
